Fixing What's Broken
by Cold Recluse
Summary: Mileena resents being Kitana's shadow. However, a part of Mileena wants her sister to accept her. Kitana resented Mileena for many years, but now regrets it all and wants to make amends. Will they learn to accept what has been done and reconcile despite their differences? R&R welcome. Completed.
1. Mileena: Resentment

**A/N**: Decided to type up a quick fic about Mileena and Kitana out of pure boredom. This chapter is told from Mileena's POV, with the next chapter in Kitana's. The third and final chapter will be the climactic reunion.

Enjoy.

* * *

Kitana, the royal Edenian princess... Flawless in every way...

The blue-garbed bitch is no other than my dear, lovely sister... A perfect woman I was cloned from.

She's so gorgeous and perfect that it sickens me! I can never stop thinking about her and how her mere existence makes me feel. It makes me want to kill myself sometimes, actually.

It is such a burden to share similarities, although she is more perfect than I am and will ever be. I can't fathom this mind-boggling emotion. I believe it is called envy. Or hate.

Or even resentment. Hell, I can use all three.

There are many things I dislike about Kitana. I cannot even name them all without going into a rant. What makes it more bothersome is the fact that I can read her thoughts... Those pure, compassionate, happy thoughts. It's disgusting to me how one can feel such absurd emotions!

She's beautiful and delicate. She cares for the well-being of her allies and fights for peace alongside the Forces of Light. Pure perfection in every possible way.

Unlike me. I am just hideous and stuck this way. It makes me feel terrible at times, to the point where I cry and go into a serious manic episode and break or kill anyone or anything around me.

But not her. She cries, but it's for other reasons. Pathetic reasons I would rather not elaborate.

My sister is many things: regal, classy, authentic, and yet very deadly if the time calls for it. Dark, long, silky hair that gracefully sways behind her with every brisk movement she makes. The bitch is perfect. She even has what I never will: a normal face.

Everyone regards Kitana as the most beautiful woman in all the realms, yet here I am, hating this wretched woman for it. Compared to the Edenian princess, I am nothing more than her shadow. That's all I will ever be.

I may physically resemble my dear sister in most ways, but underneath this magenta veil lies the truth. Kitana has plush lips that form one of the most beautiful smiles. She can go out without a mask. Even if she has one on, she's always going to be beautiful.

Me? I'm stuck with a permanent, monstrous grin that breaks mirrors every time I look into them. I cannot leave the palace without my veil, as my marred visage is my main insecurity. I feel ugly without it.

Then again, I am ugly. Even if I have firm bosoms and a taut body that rivals most Earthrealm women, I still lack a beautiful face. And I scare anyone who sees me unmasked. Because of a damned emotion called fear, I kill anyone who sees my unmasked face without remorse. I devour them.

My face is my main flaw, and the fucked up part of it all is that it is not my fault. It's my sister's. Maybe if she and I were one hundred percent identical, things would be different.

Maybe. I will never know. Part of me is curious, however.

When I first met Kitana in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits shortly after my birth, I didn't even want to fight her. I was only trying to be nice, actually. But no, she saw my unmasked face and freaked out. She even denied me as her sister, calling me a monstrosity.

Those words cut me deep to the core, so naturally I got very angry and decided to fight her. But, of course, the bitch defeated me. Everything between she and I had been very tense ever since. We never bonded, and there were times where I wanted to kill her myself. However, I would just let it go for the time being. There were better things to focus on other than some spoiled rotten princess.

Those feelings of envy and resentment always resurfaced when Shao Khan would pick favorites. He always treated the prissy bitch better than me. It was always "Kitana this, Kitana that." Not once in my short life have I ever been shown any form of appreciation. That is why I hated Kitana so much.

She was always put before me when it came to our father, our emperor. But then Kitana defected, after falling in love with that pathetic monk, Liu Kang. That is when everything went downhill for her.

Even now, after all these years, I still loathe her with every fiber of my being. Until I personally murder her and chew her flawless face with my Tarkatan fangs, savoring her blood with every bite, I will not feel a sense of resolve.

But sometimes I wonder if it would change things if I did kill her... She has people who love her. They see her as a matriarch. Even our mother, Sindel, cares about her.

I, on the other hand, have nothing.

Oddly enough, the white-haired queen was actually kind to me when she was still under that mind controlling spell. She thought I was her daughter, and treated me as such. Deep down, though, I knew it was only because I chose to kill in Kahn's name.

Sindel made me feel different, like I was a good person. I knew that I was nothing but an abomination of pure evil, so I couldn't accept affection. It was something I was not used to, so in confusion, I pushed her away.

I just couldn't allow myself to get close to the empress, because I suspected that she would eventually come to her senses and reject me like her biological daughter did. I was not her daughter. I was not Kitana.

Regardless of that, I couldn't get close to anyone, even if that broken part of me wanted someone who would understand my inner turmoil. I was alone in this world.

All because of my existence.

It feels horrible to be unwanted, but that is my Edenian side that gives me these confusing emotions. I am twisted and I cannot remain docile for long, due to my Tarkatan side constantly thirsting for blood. For death. For violence.

But my Edenian side still has that unrealistic hope that maybe things can change. Even at my worst, I still have that unwelcome sense of optimism...


	2. Kitana: Regret

Every night before I go to sleep, many thoughts cross my mind. Some are often very disturbing, triggering unwanted memories of my past. But that means nothing, as I cannot help but think about these things all the time.

I am a princess, born into royalty to eventually claim the Edenian throne as its Queen. I can do many things when I put my mind to it, and I care about the well-being of the denizens of my kingdom, and especially my allies. I strive to protect them however I possibly can, and it hurts me that I have to kill my enemies at times. But if it means the safety of my realm and my friends, blood will be shed.

It's about honor at the end of the day. Fighting for what is good is honorable, is it not?

The thing about it all is that I was not always a compassionate person. I used to be remorseless and very ruthless in my ways. It was not the way of a princess whatsoever. But at the time, I did not care. All I cared about when I was still living in Outworld was killing in Shao Kahn's name.

At times, I ask myself how I managed to free myself from that evil warlord. He had lied to me for several millennia, brainwashing me to the point where I actually believed he was my father. I was bound to that monster for most of my life by blind loyalty.

Until I discovered that he eventually would replace me with that twisted creature who calls me her sister...

It is quite strange, really. I always suspected that Kahn did not fully trust me like he said he did, but I never imagined that he would betray me in the most extreme manner. By that, I am referring to how Shang Tsung used my essence to create the mentally unstable thing.

Once I eventually encountered Mileena in Tsung's Flesh Pits, I was stunned. Words could not even describe the feelings I felt upon seeing her. It was a mix of confusion, shock, anger, and resentment, but the one that surpassed them all was hatred and rage.

To see a woman resembling me so much, with the exception of a Tarkatan's face, was gruesome. I was angry at Shao Kahn and that wretched sorcerer for having created another warrior behind my back. I was the princess of Outworld, wasn't I? Therefore I deserved to know what was going on!

I remember the fight Mileena and I had. For someone who was born not even days before this unexpected discovery, she was quite skilled and agile. However, her mind was not as mature. She giggled like a crazed little girl, but her voice sounded like that of a witch. But everything else about her was just astonishing.

Despite all of the trysts she and I have had, I eventually found myself feeling sorry for her. My pride did not allow me to express the pity I felt for Mileena, however. As a result, we never bonded.

She hates me, and now that I think about it, she has every right to. I rejected her when her existence was not her fault in the first place. The ones who should be blamed for this misfortune all Kahn and his enforcers.

But she blamed me for her misery regardless. And she still does.

Although Mileena and I do not talk, I still find myself thinking about her from time to time. I often wonder how she manages to survive with all the self-pity and conflicting emotions she feels. I know I would always observe her at her worst and see the pain in her yellow eyes. No one dares to ask her what is wrong, because she immediately gets defensive and attacks.

If I were her, I am certain I would too.

All these years, I always felt resentment toward my clone when the resentment should have been directed at the very bastard who lied to me about everything. My life, much like Mileena's, had been a lie.

Kahn had killed my father, Jerrod, during the Edenian invasion. And eventually my mother committed suicide in vain attempts to keep that warlord from invading Earthrealm. I never even got to know her, either. When she was resurrected, she was not the pure, benevolent woman many knew her to be. She was corrupted with evil.

But now, my mother and I get along well. Ever since she broke free from that mind controlling spell, Sindel and I have bonded. It took time, surely, but we got there because we tried.

Even to this day, the past still haunts me. It continues to hurt me. But I keep going because it is too late to turn back now. I can't bring Edenia down, as that would only make my image as its Princess look bad. I have to be strong for my people.

But if I can try to be strong for Edenia and my allies, friends, and even my mother, I should be able to be strong for Mileena as well. She rejects me just as I rejected her before, but I know she needs someone. Even if she still denies it, I know that deep down, Mileena is a lost soul trying to find her place in this evil universe.

I regret never apologizing to her, and I want to. However, the fact that she is mentally unstable is what keeps me from attempting any reconciliation. I do not want to confuse her any more than she already is.

But then I say to myself that it is worth a try... She is half-Edenian, after all. She deserves at least a chance to be happy. At the end of the day, Mileena is a part of me in the literal and figurative sense, so it would only be right if I make amends.

At least I think so...

Mileena may not have my face, but not everyone is beautiful. Just like she cannot help the way she looks, I couldn't help how I look. But then again, there is the magic of sorcery...

No, never mind that.

If I were to suggest having a white magic practicioner remove Mileena's Tarkatan attributes. she'll take it as an insult. I don't want her to feel insulted, because she already feels that way...

I realize now that she is just like me. We share the same royal blood, and we still look somewhat alike. I believe that my sister has some good in her, and that the right person can bring the compassionate side out of her.

Elder Gods also know that deep inside that tormented, conflicted soul, Mileena wants me to care about her and show her that affection.

She deserves it, and I will make sure of it. Even if it means I have to lower my guard and take a few hits from her...


	3. Sisters: Realizations & Hope

**A/N**: I hope this quick-fic is enjoyable at the very least. To any Kitana/Mileena fans out there, if it seems that I have made the characterization a bit too OOC, I apologize. I am aware that my work as of late has not been as good as it normally is. This is merely an exercise to rid myself of that pesky block, because I really want to update my other stories. :/

Note: Kitana and Mileena's perspectives in the prior two chapters are their thoughts about each other during the same day, at the same time. This chapter takes place two weeks later. This chapter is in third person POV.

Kind, non-judgmental R&R welcome, as always.

* * *

A week had passed since Mileena had last thought of her royal counterpart, and it had finally gotten the best of her conscience. As a result of her poor impulse control, she seeked out Baraka for a heavily violent sparring session in the middle of Kahn's coliseum.

Luckily for them, the coliseum was empty - with the exception of Skarlet and Tanya chained to pillars on either side of Kahn's throne - so it was perfect timing for both warriors. They both had pent up energy they needed to release.

Without speaking, Mileena and Baraka both dropped into their fighting stances. They slowly circled each other like tigers on the prowl for prey, before Mileena disappeared in a bright flash of pink. Baraka looked around dumbly before Mileena reappeared from above, kicking him hard right in the head.

Baraka stumbled to the ground, clutching his throbbing forehead in pain while Mileena summoned her sais, readying another attack. Quickly, the Tarkatan general did a quick kip-up and attempted a left hook on Mileena, which she parried. She briskly drew her arms back and aimed her weapons at Baraka's face. Mileena channeled her energy into her sais and sent a pink blast toward the Tarkatan male.

But she missed, since Baraka backflipped out of the way before charging at Mileena with right hook. She blocked the hit, stabbing the monstrous humanoid male multiple times in the left forearm with her deadly weapon. Baraka was too slow for her, and he knew it.

Aggravated to no end, Baraka drew his left arm back and unsheathed his implanted blade in an attempt to slash the pink-garbed woman across the stomach. Mileena disappeared once again before delivering three more teleport kicks, which sent Baraka down.

He kipped up once more, rehoming his Tarkatan blade before charging at the female. He tripped her with a leg sweep when she tried to punch him. Mileena, quick and agile as she is, got back up. Snarling beneath her veil, she countered with a backflip kick to his head.

Both warriors now had blood all over them, and their clothing was torn to shreds. Not that Mileena was fully clothed, but the damage from Baraka's blows were evident. Baraka took a good look at Mileena and drew his fist back to punch her in the jaw again, but she backflipped away once more.

Her mind was on a roll, and her adrenaline kept telling her to kill and eat Baraka's head. She wanted to keep fighting him and win, but that was when she heard that familiar voice calling for her right when she ripped her veil off to give Baraka the finishing blow.

It was Kitana, wishing her troubled sister well in life. Normally Mileena would growl in annoyance at the thought of that wretched princess she hated so much. Especially for reaching out to her.

But this time, Mileena felt a bit ambivalent. She could not explain it, but she no longer had the urge to end Baraka's life. It was like she felt numb... Was it compassion? It couldn't possibly be that, could it?

Mileena stared blankly at the veil in her hand before looking at Baraka's bloodied face. She could not kill him, and she did not know what on earth took over her conscience.

"Are you going to kill me or not?" Baraka spat, glaring at Mileena. He couldn't fathom how she was showing him mercy, which was very stupid to him.

Baraka once had a romantic history with Mileena. It wasn't really romantic, but they had history together. She was the only Tarkatan woman in Outworld, and Baraka made sure to claim her before his horde did.

Now? They were merely partners, as Mileena refused to be tied down to Baraka's ruthless ways. He would hit her and mistreat her when she did something he did not like, and eventually Mileena got tired of it.

Mileena did not want to answer, but she knew she had to. "I want to kill you and feast on your flesh, but for unexplainable reasons, I cannot do it. Go ahead and tend to the horde. I need to think."

Baraka could not believe the nonsense coming from his former mate's marred mouth. Aggravated, he spit blood from his grotesque mouth and scoffed.

"Think? You're a simpleton, Mileena. You lack intelligence and independence. You are not even smart enough to think for yourself!" he growled.

That comment alone was enough to anger Mileena, because everything Baraka had said just then was not true. She knew this was just his guilt for their separation speaking, but even still she could not shed his blood.

She was angry because she did not understand what in the realms was going on that caused her to feel this way. Not once had she shown mercy to another warrior. So why was she doing so now?

However, Mileena chose to remain silent. Had she tried to explain herself, it would only result in humiliation. Without another word, Mileena bent down, grabbed her sais and teleported away.

* * *

The princess was just returning to Edenia after a visit to Earthrealm. She had spent most of the day training with Liu Kang and their other allies, and she was tired. But she did not want to sleep yet. It was still early morning in Edenia, so Kitana was just relaxing.

She quietly sat at her vanity, carefully taming her long, silky locks with a pure silverback brush. The princess felt a bit at ease, only because she felt her clone's energy as well. It felt different, and it was a good kind of different. That didn't mean Kitana was not confused, though.

Regardless, Kitana could still feel the calm energy from her sister, despite the two being in separate realms. It was pretty interesting for Kitana to sense such a nonchalant vibe from Mileena, mainly because they were normally full of aggression and angst.

Consequently, Kitana's mind would not stop focusing on Mileena. She knew that Mileena was in a serene state of mind, which was extremely rare in itself. Maybe it was safe to tread those delicate waters now and make the amends she promised herself two weeks prior.

"I'll chance it. Whatever happens, happens," Kitana muttered as she set her brush down.

She quickly braided her long, black hair as she stood. Raising her arms above her head, Kitana stretched the kinks out her back, gradually returning to a relaxed standing position before rolling her neck around in slow circles to release muscular tension. Once she was done with her stretching, she grabbed her trusted steel fans from her vanity table, strapping them onto her toned thighs before walking out of her chamber.

She was going to see Mileena and make things right, even if it would be difficult.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I was going to make this only three chapters long, but apparently this particular event is a little longer than I had anticipated. I'll make it four, since I am splitting this original chapter in half.


	4. Mended Bonds

Mileena was pacing in her bedchamber, trying to understand why she felt so calm all of a sudden. It had been five hours since she had spared Baraka's life in that training session, and here she was, still trying to figure things out.

This was not normal for Mileena. Usually, her calm state of mind would only last one hour. Then she would become savage all over again. But it had been five hours this time, which was a new record for the Tarkatan hybrid. What was going on?!

Surely it was all because of Kitana once again invading her already troubled mind. Normally Mileena would have been angry about this, breaking and throwing things in her room as a result. But now? She was just pacing.

Slowly, she walked back and forth, trying to recollect her thoughts. Mileena twirled a tendril of her dark, shoulder-length hair in her dainty finger as she walked in a straight line, still thinking. She had been calm for way too long and it was somewhat making her feel uneasy.

Like her other unnatural moods, the slight uneasiness did not last very long, as Mileena eventually stopped walking back and forth in front of her bed. She sat down on the plush, king size mattress, scratching her masked chin in contemplation. For what, she did not know.

She sat on the foot of her bed, before she grabbed her teddy bear and started staring at it. Mileena made it herself a long while back, and she wanted to give it to someone. She had tried giving it to Scorpion once before, but he rejected it and fought her off. But that was over and done with, as Mileena soon found herself giggling nonstop, hugging the brown stuffed animal to her chest.

She suddenly felt happy, and she did not know why. But to the Netherrealm with it, she figured. Mileena gradually began to like this feeling of internal serenity. It made her feel like everything was right, even if she could not pinpoint what caused her to feel this way.

But deep down, she knew it was Kitana. She could already sense that the one woman she had been born a copy of - the woman she hated and had wanted to kill for so long - was reaching out to her.

She was supposed to hate Kitana, but now she found herself unable to. That sense of hope Mileena would somewhat feel back then (that never lasted long) had returned. Only this time, it seemed permanent.

Little did Mileena know, however, that the Elder Gods had played a major role here. They had answered Kitana's silent prayers several days prior, the main one being for them to give the hybrid a sense of true purpose. To help her feel wanted and most importantly...

**Loved**.

Because Kitana did love her, even if it was not always said. She only loved Mileena from a distance due to her pride and fear. But now? It would be easy, because Kitana was now on her way to show her sister that there were good things to live for.

Mileena could sense this, and she could also smell her sister's strong scent. Her sister was here to apologize for having made her feel miserable, and she was scared. Mileena could tell that Kitana was scared, because she smelled the fear from her location in the higher tiers of the Outworld palace.

Kahn was dead now, anyway, so Mileena knew there was no need to worry. She was all alone here, and Outworld had no ruler. Tsung was also dead, and Quan Chi was in the Netherrealm, presumably plotting his next attack. There were wars going on, but Mileena chose to avoid them. All because she wanted to be different.

She wanted to be good for once and receive goodness in return.

Kitana's scent only got stronger as she approached the palace gates, and Mileena knew this. Quickly jumping to her feet with her teddy bear in hand, she said in a low whisper, "She's here..."

* * *

Kitana had arrived outside the Outworld palace gates, silently trying to slip in without being seen by any guards. A sneaky assassin when the time was right, the princess knew how to infiltrate any location without leaving any traces behind.

Then again, she was not here to kill anyone. She was only here to see Mileena and apologize for everything. She wanted to reconcile.

Kitana also already knew about the Centaur and Shokan's recent battles for realm dominance, and Liu Kang was handling that with their other allies.

As of right now, there was nothing to be worried about. Just Mileena. She was the main concern.

Kitana finally made it inside the palace after a few moments of creeping around. Once she knew no one else was around, she quietly made her way toward the royal wing which housed all the main warriors chambers.

Mileena's energy radiated excitement and hope, which pleased the princess quite a bit. Kitana could sense it as she turned the corner in one of the many large corridors before arriving right in front of the hybrid's door.

Kitana soon felt the same excitement her sister felt, but since she had a little more emotional self control, she was more mature about it.

_Here we go_... Kitana thought, before knocking on the large wooden doors.

No answer, at least not immediately. Right when Kitana was about to knock on the door again, she heard Mileena's voice.

"...Sister? Is that you?"

Kitana could tell that Mileena was now a bit nervous, but smiled. "Yes, Mileena. It is I. May I come in? I would like to talk with you if you don't mind..."

On the other side of the door, Mileena was a bit nervous indeed. As she stood and made her way over to open her door, her dragon eyes twinkled with coyness.

She didn't know how to greet Kitana after not having seen her in nearly seven years. The last time they had encountered each other, Mileena had nearly killed Kitana. But this time, both sisters knew this would be different.

"Sure... If you're going to be nice to me... The door is unlocked. You can come in, I guess..."

Kitana shrugged from outside the door and turned the doorknob before pushing the wooden panel in. When she saw her sister for the first time, she saw that one familiar emotion lurking within her yellow eyes.

It was apprehension. Kitana knew that Mileena did not want to fight, so all was good.

"It's been a while. Have you been doing well?" Kitana asked. She didn't exactly know what to say in order to break the ice, but it was worth a try.

Mileena remained silent, looking Kitana up and down, taking in every delicate feature. She immediately noticed that her sister was unmasked, but this time, it did not bother her like it usually would.

After a while, Mileena decided to speak. "True... I have been fine... I suppose."

This was awkward for the two women. They had never had such amiable conversations, so this was new for them.

Mileena suddenly felt like she was being rude for not offering Kitana a place to sit. Nervously, she asked, "Sister...?"

Kitana raised a perfect brow. "Yes, Mileena? Is there something wrong?"

"N-no! I mean, I was wondering if you wanted to sit down. I know you traveled a long way to get here and that you must be tired..."

"Oh, sure. Thank you for asking. My legs do feel pretty tense."

Kitana followed Mileena and sat beside her on the huge, pink bed. They stared at each other for a few moments until Kitana made small talk again. "I know this is pretty new to you, Mileena... Especially since we never really got along," Kitana said.

Mileena tilted her head curiously. She knew Kitana was right, because all they ever did was fight. "I know. Normally I would be trying to kill you... I don't know why I feel comfortable around you. I feel... Different."

Kitana knew that Mileena would eventually started venting, and she was prepared for it. She would listen and be that shoulder Mileena would cry on. It was bound to happen. Mileena was more child than adult, after all.

"I prayed for you, that's why. The Elder Gods must have heard my prayer to help you feel more at ease. I used to resent you, as you already know. But when I realized that it was not your fault that you are here, but Kahn's, I felt bad. My pride got in the way so I never apologized. I am sorry," Kitana quietly said.

Mileena did not know how to reply to this, but she felt good knowing that Kitana was regretful for being a bitch to her all this time. Unwittingly, Mileena felt a stray tear streaming down her eye as she spoke next.

"I know... I always thought you were the better one. You are pretty and so fair. It is the very first thing I thought when we first met in my birthplace," Mileena started. More tears streamed down her face now as she continued.

"But when you called me that mean name, I couldn't help but get angry. That is why I attacked you. You were always so mean to me and I started hating you for it. But I suppose that's all in the past now. I just hope you don't view me differently. I still feel ugly compared to you, Kitana..."

Kitana saw the pain in her sister's eyes, and was compelled to hug her. She wrapped a slender arm around Mileena's shoulder, pulling her close. It was new for the two of them to even be this affectionate. Kitana nearly expected Mileena to push her away, but she was surprised when Mileena didn't.

Instead, Mileena buried her face in the crook of her elder's neck, sniffling as she continued to cry.

"Mileena, I realize now how horrible I was to you when you were just as hurt as I was. You did not ask for any of this, and still I blamed you. It was all him, he did this to me. He did it to you, and we suffered together as a result. Even if we didn't get along then..." Kitana said as she rubbed her sister's back.

Mileena was still crying, but she felt at ease in Kitana's presence. It was very refreshing to finally get along with her without wanting to kill her. She didn't want this to end.

"Mileena, look at me," Kitana gently urged. She wanted to reassure Mileena about the true meaning of beauty.

Mileena silently broke away and brushed her messy hair from her eyes. Sniffling, she peered up at her older sister. "Yes, sister?"

Kitana took Mileena's hand in her own and looked at her dead in the eye. "I know you feel inferior to me because of your own physical appearance. I understand, because in this society, it's hard to be accepted when you don't look a certain way. But there is something you must know, and I hope you will understand me. Are you listening carefully, dear?"

Mileena nodded slowly. For the first time in a while, she wanted to hear what Kitana had to say. "Yes, Kitana. I am listening."

Kitana smiled and slowly removed Mileena's veil with her other hand. "I want you to know that true beauty lies within. Even if you are not perfect on the outside, it is what is inside you that counts in the end. I always knew you had potential. You are a skilled fighter, although your temper can make you lose control. But I know you feel the urge to protect, even if you do not know what it is you want to guard."

Mileena cringed once she felt the thick fabric leave its comfort zone, but did not react further. She knew her sister was right in many ways. "So... I'm not ugly?"

"To me, you have worth. You might not think you do, and it is perfectly understandable that you need time to adjust. But I know you have a beautiful soul inside you. It's just that for so long, you had not found the right person to bring it out. But now you have me to help you feel better. I am a part of you and vice versa, you know."

Mileena couldn't even reply to those powerful words. She felt a sudden urge to tackle her sister in a bear hug, and she eventually gave into it. Kitana couldn't help but laugh at this sudden surprise, and she thanked the Elder Gods for granting both of them their wish.

Wrapping her strong arms around Kitana's neck and nuzzling her with her chin, Mileena finally let it all out. The three words she had never once uttered in her life were finally spoken.

"...I love you, Sister."

Kitana's eyes let out a few tears of their own as she hugged her sister back. "I love you too, Mileena. Even if I don't always say so, I always will. Thank you for forgiving me."

And so the rivalry between these two women finally ended. They felt refreshed for once, like something inside them felt free. This new bond that was once broken, was now fixed. It would remain that way for millennia to come.

Fin.


End file.
